


【中文翻译】Rooftops 屋顶

by Orchid Ember (YAOIisJUSTICE)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Snarky Assholes Trying to Out-Snark Each Other, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIisJUSTICE/pseuds/Orchid%20Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>坐在巴西的屋顶上完全是自找麻烦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】Rooftops 屋顶

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rooftops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170738) by [bathylas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas). 



> 这是原作者bathylas的第一篇同人文。本文设定在MGS4和MGR之间，在Sam离开巴西之前。虽然我们都知道Sam不是个改造人，但Raiden不知道！

“你以前去过巴西没有，Raiden？我从来没去过，但我吃过一次布里加代罗，天哪，那甜点太赞了。”Courtney的声音从解码器中传来。他知道该来的总会来——每次他们的对话中涉及到一个新的国家，最终都会谈到食物。

“不，我这之前都没去过。也许这个任务之后你可以飞过来，这样我们能共进晚餐。”Raiden回答道。Courtney简短地“嗯”了一声作为回答，但她声音里的笑意却掩藏不住。Raiden觉得和这女人做朋友的最快的方法就是向她许诺世界各地的美食。

既然Courtney终于安静下来，集中精力在任务上也变得更容易了。说真的，本来这算不上是一个真正的“任务”，但现在业务变少了，所以Boris就动用了一些关系，帮Raiden拿到一份监视的工作，监视的是巴西的巴西利亚的街道。

Raiden站在屋顶上俯瞰着整座城市，目光掠过光线明亮的地方，在可疑的小巷里来回逡巡。这和他其他的安保任务都有所不同，但只要能拿到报酬Raiden就不会对此产生抱怨。

监视了一两个小时，什么有趣的事情都没有发生。Raiden终于厌倦了，开始后悔接受了这份工作。整晚看看风景就能轻松赚到钱固然好，但如果没能拯救生命的话就一点也不好玩。其余待在Maverick的员工们现在大概都已经睡着了，所以没人能陪他说说话。

Raiden完全沉浸在自己的世界中，以至于他没有听到身后细微的脚步声。

“看来你占了我的位置啊，menino①。”

Raiden一下子跳了起来，拔出刀，防卫性的握在胸前，但整个动作还是比他自己希望的要慢。他没有预料到任何人会出现在这座城市这么高的地方，而且……

一个改造人？

不可否认，Raiden是不可能弄错这身服装的。但在某个他所不知道的时间里，一定发生了点什么。

这穿着合身的男人抬起了他的手，嘴角那抹得意的笑容让他的力量和男子气概彰显无遗。他那伴随着呼吸声的低沉笑声回荡在空气中。

“放松，我无意和你打架。”男人说道。这男人就是Raiden后来才知道的Samuel Rodrigues。

Raiden没有完全相信他说的话，所以只是微微地放低了他的刀。

“你凭什么觉得我会相信你？”Raiden怒视着Sam，用眼神示意着挂在男人臀部上的深红色的刀。

“你非得这样？那好吧。”Sam咕哝着，缓缓地将他的刀从身侧的刀鞘中拔出来放到地上。他又朝着Raiden迈出了几步，视线从村雨上移开，定格在他眼前这个瘦小的男人身上。“满意了？”

Sam知道一旦待会儿他们发生了冲突，他可以在转瞬之间就抹了这男人的脖子。话虽这么说，但要对这样一张漂亮的脸动用武力实在太让人遗憾了。

Raiden选择对Sam的无礼举动不予置评。他哼了一声，把刀收回他背上的刀鞘。Sam咧嘴一笑，用Raiden此生见过的最性感的步伐向他大步迈近。等等，性感？

“所以是什么风把你这样menino branco②吹来这种地方的呢？”Sam眨着眼问道。Raiden停顿了一下，不知道该不该回答这个问题。片刻之后，他开口了。

“在这里可以更容易地看清城市的灯光。”这大概是Raiden一生当中能想到的最蹩脚的谎话了。Sam当然也知道，因为他爆发出了由衷的大笑。谢天谢地他并没有点破。

“是啊，非常美，对不对？即使是在这个国家长大的我也依然觉得看不够。”Sam凝视着远处的楼房还有月朗星稀的夜空。

一段尴尬的沉默后，Raiden意识到他也许应该去城市的另外一块区域看看，从这个（真的非常吸引人的）男人身边逃离，因为他已经开始搅动起一些奇怪而陌生的感觉。

Raiden扬了扬他被人造皮肤所覆盖的下颌，转身从屋檐边离开，走到另一边，停在了通往楼梯间的门前，纠结于是在屋顶上一路狂奔到另一个地点，还是像一个正常人一样使用楼梯。

“老实说，这确实让人心情愉悦，但我真得走了。”Raiden说道。Sam转过身，朝改造人散漫地踱来，毫不费力地把村雨踢到手中入鞘。

“一个像你这样离群的机器人还真是无处可去，不是吗？”Sam挑衅到，继续向Raiden逼近。

Raiden回头瞥了Sam一眼：“离群？你不可能是认真的。”

Sam把这当做是一个拉近他们身体之间距离的机会。他抓住Raiden的肩膀，让他的背部牢牢地紧贴住门，用他自己的胸膛禁锢住Raiden。巴西男人伸出两根带着手套的手指漫不经心地在下巴上游弋着，另一只前臂越过Raiden的肩撑在门上，让他无处可逃。

“不，我是认真的。你是个无拘无束的人。一个像你这样的男人是不会有真正的家庭的，因为你永远都这么冷漠而遥不可及。”

Raiden畏缩了，怒视着这个高大的男人。他也许确实和他的家庭不是特别亲密，不管在什么情况下他都会选择战场而不是他的家人，但他当然不可能就这么承认。Raiden咆哮着反击：“你就没想过我会对惹人厌的陌生人也这么做吗，比如说你？”

他试着推开Sam，企图在他们之间制造一点空隙，但很明显Sam在力量上打败了他，而Raiden所有的努力最终只是让他们靠得更近了。Sam湿热撩人的笑声让Raiden不禁咬紧牙关，拒绝承认那带有口音的声线给他带来的颤栗。

“我敢断言你一直都是这种态度。再加上，”Sam向前倾斜着身体，他们的距离近到刚好能让他在说话时嘴唇与Raiden的相触。“还有什么理由会让你独自一人出现在这儿，坐等麻烦呢？”

Raiden低下头看着Sam的嘴唇，一半想要摆脱这种处境，而另一半却想看看到底会发生什么（希望能释放他们之间真正的性张力）。

他觉得自己一下子大胆了起来，毕竟Raiden知道这将是他今晚能得到的唯一的乐趣了，所以他决定放手一搏。

Raiden试探地用指甲一路向下刮擦着那只禁锢住他的手臂，挑衅地盯住Sam，“看来麻烦来得还不够快啊。”Raiden压低了嗓门，等待着Sam的下一步行动。

“我很抱歉，querido③，我一定会更加努力的。”

话音刚落，巴西男人和利比里亚男人的唇就重合了。

这个吻，被两个经验丰富的战士的激情所点燃，火热到让人丧失理智。Sam动了动手臂，默许了Raiden用他那带有利爪的手揪扯他的黑发，而他自己的手则放到了Raiden的臀上。他们的唇相互摩擦了很长一段时间才终于分开。在Raiden喘息的时候Sam转而进攻他的脖子，用鼻子轻轻地挨蹭着。

“我吻了你却还不知道你的名字。”明明是一句质问，但从Raiden的嘴里说出来却更像是一声控诉。Sam微微一笑，咬住了Raiden的脖颈。银发忍者哭喊出声，惊讶地发现尽管他开着痛觉抑制剂，却依然可以体会到快感。他更加用力地抓紧Sam如鸦羽一般乌亮的发丝，用力到让他呻吟。Sam终于放开了他，注视着Raiden蔚蓝的眼睛，再次探过身去在他的唇上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻。

“Samuel Rodrigues,”他低语着，在抽身离去之前最后重重地吻了Raiden一下，一只手从Raiden的肚脐一路游走到他穿着装甲的胸膛。“Não se esqueça de mim.④”Sam喃喃着退开了一步。

"Tchau⑤, Raiden."

Raiden有些失神的目光和Sam锐利的视线彼此交缠，然后那个日本武士眨了眨他淡褐色的眸子。Sam转身离去，跑到屋檐边，从一个屋顶跳到另一个屋顶，随风而去，放任自流。

Raiden又在原地坐了一会儿，对这奇怪的男人为什么会知道他的名字感到困惑。然后，他听到了。

“Raiden? Raiden! 对不起，我刚刚趴在桌子上睡着了，一醒过来就看到你的脉搏快得吓人！Raiden?”

Shit，是Courtney。

“我在这儿，Courtney，一切都好。”Raiden努力让她安心下来，希望她没有看到之前发生了什么。

“你那里出了什么事？有段时间你的生命数值表就像是暴走了一样。”她在解码器中问道。

这意味着她一定什么都没看到。或者她选择当作不知道。不过对于Raiden来说，不管是这两者中的哪一个他都无所谓。

“什么都没有，看来这里不会发生什么，所以我决定今晚就到此为止吧。”Raiden粗声粗气地回答道，使劲地揉搓着他的脸颊，好像这样就可以把他脸上突然泛起的红晕抹擦掉一样。

“好吧……既然你这么说的话。小心点就好，Raiden，别再这样吓我了。”

“哦，我很好，不用担心。”

Raiden确实感觉还不错，如果忽略了他勃起了这个他完全不想面对的事实，还有徘徊在他脑海里的，短时间内他是不会遗忘的，巴西口音。

Shit.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

文中葡萄牙语的注释：

①menino - boy - 骚年

②menino branco - white boy (yeah idk) - 白发骚年（对 我也不造）

③querido - dear - 亲爱的

④não se esqueça de mim - don’t forget me - 不要忘了我

⑤tchau - goodbye - 债见

 

——完——


End file.
